Dost ya Dushyman? - He Did It
by Palak96
Summary: A small Os. based on duo. I did not want to.. but i was forced to do it.. only.. for you i had to do it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi people how r u? here is a two shot Os.. padhke marna maat.. :P  
**

A funeral was taking place. All were wearing white.. a man was seen crying over the lifeless body lying.. there.. another comes and consoles him..

"nahi.. maat roh…"

The other man hugged the man crying..

"kahi nahi gaye wo.. humhare saath hai.."

A lady.. stared at the body came near to it… she was having a rakhi in her hand.. continues tears rolling down her eyes.. for the last time she ties the rakhi on the wrist of the lifeless body..

"aapko bahut miss karungi mai.. kaise.. rahungi.. kaun mujhe musibat se bachayega.." she complained..

She went back.. to her place…

An elderly man.. came over..

"freddy bachee.. chalo.. aab humhe leke jaana hai.. issey.."

Freddy got up and moved aside..

The other man.. "freddy.. nahi unhe bilkul aacha nhi lagega…"

"rajat sir.. yeh nhi ho sakta na…" freddy cried out..

Rajat had no answer.. which anyone could never think of had happened.. he had left us.. forever…

Pandit spoke.. "kandha dene ke liye 4 vyakti aagey aaye…"

The elderly man says.. "rajat.. usse bula lao.."

Rajat nodes.. rajat walks over inside the room.. sees the man standing and staring at a picture..

"sir.. chaliye.. unhe le jaa rahe hai.."

But the man did not answered..

"sir.. please.. aapke bina yeh adhura hai.."

After a while rajat comes out.. and informs..

"unhone kaha hai wo wahi aayengey.."

Rajat and freddy gets down to lift the bier.. 3rd end the elderly person comes.. the man comes out of the room and stands on the edge of the 4th corner.. they carry the body on their shoulders.. and starts walking towards the cemetery..

The man was lost in his own thoughts..

Finally they reach the cemetery… where arrangements were already down.. bed made of wood sticks was prepared.. they put the body on it.. everyone looked for it last time.. and covered it fully with wood sticks..

Rajat hands over the water pot to the person.. the person takes it… he keeps it on his shoulder.. priest makes a hole in it from the side and the man starts to take round around it..

A few memories flashed in front of his eyes… finally he drops the.. pot and it breaks….

A fire wood is handed over to the person…

He was about to.. light but somebody holds his hand and stops him.. the person looks..

The person who stopped "tum issey agni nahi dogey.."

The man was shocked.. he said..  
"kyu..?"

The person took away the fire wood from his hand..

"jisne iiska khoon kiya… wo agni kaise de sakta hai…"

All were shocked..

 **A/n: hash.. socha tha issi mei sab de dun.. par.. kya karu.. suspense rakhna purani aadat hai meri… please do review.. and let me know how's this? I know you all are gonna kill me for this.. but… a taught.. which I needed to write down and post.. sorry for the short.. but next and last chapter.. will be long and everything will be revealed.. till then keep guessing.. who is who? :P mai toh chali..**

 **And yea.. I will try to give UM update soon.. busy with exams and personal issues..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey how are you all? Sorry for keeping you all waiting but I was really going through lots of stress and other issues.. but I will make sure before I disappear again I finish this :)**

 **You all have forgotten so let me bring back your memory**

 **Recap: shown a person's funeral is taking place.. and one of duo is accused for his murder.. and now**

"jisne iska khoon kiya wo agni kaise de sakta hai!"

Everyone looked at the person who said this..

Salukhe looked at acp "pradyuman uski icha thi ki jab bhi wo jaaye daya hi usse agni de"

Rajat also joined "haan sir itne saalo ka saath hai dono ka aur agar humne abhijeet sir ki icha ko adhura choda toh unhe shanti nahi milegi please sir jidh chod dijiye"

Daya also requested "sir.. mai aapki har baat maan lunga sir lekin please mujhe apna kaam pura karne dijiye"

Acp sir looked at him.. loosened his grip daya holds the fire wood and lightens the bed made of woods and the one person lying there.. whom he loved the most.. everyone looks at it few officers salute while others have tears remembering him.. daya closes his eyes fresh tear escaped from his eyes…

" _ **kya daya tumhe khane alawa aur kuch sujta hai kya?"**_

" _ **Humhara kaam hi aisa kya pata aaj subah ghar se nikle aur shyam ko wapas hi na aaye"**_

" _ **bharosa toh tumpe marte dum tak rahega mere yaar koi chahe kuch bhi kahe"**_

He opened his eyes.. after fire is set off.. the ashes has been picked up.. the priest hands over the asti kalash to daya..

Acp sir takes it away from his hands.. and looks at daya in hatred look

"yeh mai tumhe nahi karne dunga"

Salukhe put his hand on acp's sir shoulder.. "pra.." before he could finish his sentence acp stops him..

"nahi salukhe bas ab mai kisiki nahi sununga.."

And he leaves from there.. salukhe, freddy and few others follow him..

Daya get on his knees..

"kyu abhi.. kyu? Tum toh chale gaye lekin mai sabki nazro mei tumhara kaatil ban gaya"

Rajat bends down.. who was still present there..

"sir please sambalyie khudko mujhe bharosa hai aap pe"

.

.

 **Few days later**

At the court many people were gathered.. as usual media was also present..

One of the reporter "aaj yaha senior inspector daya ki peshi hai.. unpe unke dost ke khoon ka iljam hai.. dost ya dushman? Live report..!"

Everyone was present at the court.. it is hard to believe for everyone that daya can kill his own brother! It is like a nightmare to them..

Freddy said "mai yeh sab nahi sun sakta" and took a step to move outside..

Rajat stops him "nahi freddy.. kisiko bhi yaha se jaane ki permission nahi hai"

He somehow stays back..

The judge arrives and takes his sit..

"karwahi shuru ki jaaye"

The defense "honor.. aaj ka case bahut simple hai aur unka chaukane dene wala bhi jinki dosti ke charche har jagah mashur hai ussi dost ne apne dost ki jaan leli.. hum baat kar rahe senior inspector daya ki aur senior inspector abhijeet ki.."

Sanjay who is daya's and abhijeet's friend..

"honor.. inspector daya ki taraf se case mai ladh raha hun.. kaamal hai na joh 18 saal se ek dusre ke saath kaam kar rahe hai ek dusre ke liye jaan dene ke liye bhi tayaar rehte hai aaj ek pe dusre ke katal ka iljam lagaya jaa raha hai!"

The defense Mr. Kapoor "kyuki yahi sach hai.. aur iske humhare pas waha maujud gawa bhi hai.. aur wo hai puri ki puri CID team.. aur mai sabse pehle ACP pradyuman ko bulana chahunga"

Judge "proceed"

Acp sir comes into the box.. and right opposite in front of him is standing his left hand.. whom he considered son.. but today he is not with his son.. but with the truth and justice..

Mr. Kapoor "acp sir kya aap aadalat ko batayenge ki Sr. Inspector ki maut kaise hui?"

Acp sir says "daya ne uska katal kiya.. haan! Usne hi uska oxygen mask hataya aur wo saans nahi le paaya aur usne apna dum todh diya!"

Daya remains silent..

Mr. Kapoor "thank you sir.."

He leaves.. Mr. Kapoor invites freddy, purvi, vineet and asked the same thing..

Freddy says "mai nahi maan sakta ki daya sir aisa kuch kar sakte hai.."

Mr. Kapoor kehte hai "lekin abhi aapne kaha ki inspector daya ne hi unka oxygen mask hataya tha"

Freddy nodes "haan par.."

Mr. Kapoor cuts him.. "that's it.. you may leave.."

Freddy leaves with teary eyes..

It was rajat's turn.. he comes and stands.. Mr. Kapoor ask the same question and rajat too says the same thing..

Judge "defence.."

Sanjay stands up "yes honor.. mr. rajat kya aap aadalat ko batayenge ki sr inspector abhijeet hospital mei kyu te?"

"abhijeet sir achanak ek din lapata ho gaye aur humhe 2 din baad khabar mili ki wo city hospital mei hai hum sab turant waha pahuche lekin usse pehle hum kuch unse baat kar paate wo.." he could not complete further..

Rajat leaves.. mr kapoor goes to daya..

"kya yeh sach nahi ki sr inspector abhijeet ke saath unke akhri waqt tak aap hi te?"

Daya nodes "jee haan mai tha"

"toh yeh bhi sach hai ki aapne hi unka khoon kiya"

Daya looks at him.. "nahi maine uska khoon nahi kiya!"

Mr. kapoor shouts "aap juth bol rahe hai apne hi unka oxygen mask nikala.."

Daya shouts back "haan maine kiya.. kiya hai maine.. apne inn haatho se maine uske saans lene ki waja ko nikala.. maine kiya"

Everyone looked at him in shock..

The clock makes noise… judge looks at it..

"baki ki kaarwayi parso subah hogi" the judge leaves..

Everyone move out of the court..

Daya was also present there..

Freddy asked "sir.. mai kabhi sapne mei bhi nahi soch sakta ki aap abhijeet sir ke saath aisa kar sakte hai.. kyu sir? Kyu kiya aapne?"

Acp sir said "haan daya maana ki uski haalat thik nahi thi lekin tum humesha ki tarah uska dhyan rakh sakte te ya phir wo tumpe bojh ban gaya tha!" this pinched his heart.. Daya closes his eyes and turns to other side..

"tum sawalo se bach nahi sakte daya..!"

Salukhe consoles him "pradyuman shant ho jao.. please… aur chalo yaha se" he takes him away from there..

Rajat comes to daya

"sir sach sir aap jante hai kyuki aap hi abhijeet sir ke saath te please sir sab sach keh dijiye warna abhijeet sir ko aacha nahi lagega na ki ek begunah ko saza mile"

Daya looks at him.. he leaves from there..

Daya recalls..

 **A day before abhijeet went missing**

 _Abhijeet was doing some pending work.. daya who was watching television.._

 _Murmurs.. "hadh hai 3 gante se leke baita hai.." he cannot wait anymore.. he turns it off.. and walks towards abhijeet with fast steps.._

" _kya yaar abhijeet bureau se ghar jaldi isliye aaye te kya? haan?"_

 _Abhijeet kept down the file "daya dekho bahut urgent hai 2 din mei report head office bejhni hai karna isliye jaruri hai"_

 _Daya irritated "boss.. please yeh boss giri na yaha maat dikhao.. mere samne bilkul nahi.."_

 _Abhijeet smiles "tum bhi na daya aise react kar raho jaise aaj akhri baar hum saath hai"_

 _Daya gets angry.. "paagal ho kya? aisa koi kehta hai bhala?"_

 _Abhijeet taking back the file "daya tum aise react kar rahe ho jaise kal mai tumhare saath honga hi nahi itni aasani se tera peecha nahi chodne wala mai"_

" _ **itni aasani se tera peecha nahi chodne wala mai" this one line was echoing his ears.. again and again..**_

" _boss.. peecha toh chod diya tumne mera.."_ __daya complained __

 **A/n: wanna say some parts are based on true incident.. :) i had written it long back time but could not post it because of less response may it you all find the concept bad or something.. but no worries I will finish this.. kindly leave a review thank you :) could not finish it in this chapter too.. kya hai na duo scenes ke bina adhura sa rehta hai isliye.. hehe.. and please do review hope to see satisfactory reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hello people.. shocked to see me.. okay I am back yea I am back.. ending it..**

 _Duo took the quallis.. daya was about to sat on drive seat.._

 _Abhijeet stopped him.. "daya.."_

 _Daya turned at abhijeet "haan boss!"_

 _Abhijeet forwarded his hand "aaj mai drive karu?"_

 _Daya nodes and smiles "haan lo"_

 _Abhijeet took the car keys and daya moved to other side.. they sat in car and started to leave for bureau.._

 _Daya looked at abhijeet "boss kya baat hai tum itne tensed kyu lagh rahe ho?"_

 _Abhijeet "nahi toh daya aisi koi baat nahi.."_

 _Daya sensed it.. something he is trying to hide from him.._

" _boss sach na"_

 _Abhijeet nodes "sach yaar"_

 _Both were unaware of upcoming consequences.._

 _They reached bureau..._

 _Abhijeet said "daya mujhe yaad aaya abhi muje headquarters jaana hai confidential file laane tum upar jao mai aata hun"_

 _Daya looked at him.. "toh mai bhi chalta hun na saath.."_

 _Abhijeet smiles "daya jarurat nahi hai mai bas abhi gaya aur abhi aaya..."_

 _Daya nodes.. "lekin boss.. problem kya hai mere jaane mei!"_

 _Abhijeet signs.. "daya koi problem nhi hai lekin yaha bureau mei bhi hona jaruri hai kisika"_

 _Daya "aacha jao.."_

 _He droves off.. daya watches him go..._

 _Daya moves towards the bureau... he enters inside by pushing the glass door.. everyone wishes him.._

" _sir aap akele abhijeet sir nahi aaye?" freddy questioned daya.. while everyone looked at daya..._

 _Daya nodes "usse kuch urgent kaam tha isliye mujhe drop karke nikal gaya"_

 _._

 _._

 _It has been 2 hours since abhijeet had not returned.._

 _Acp sir comes out from his cabin while talking on phone.._

" _haan mai abhi bejhta hun.."_

 _He disconnects the call.. then looks at daya.._

" _daya.. abhijeet kaha hai?"_

 _Daya got up from his desk.._

" _sir wo koi important file lene headquarters gaya hai.."_

 _Acp confused "kya? lekin abhi toh mujhe headquarters se phone aaya ki abhijeet ko bejh dun mai file laane"_

 _Daya was shocked.. plus worried for abhijeet "sir lekin abhijeet toh mujhe chodke chala gaya 2 gante pehle aur abhi tak nhi paucha!"_

 _Everyone's mind diverted and they gathered around.._

 _Rajat asked "sir phir abhijeet sir kaha gaye?"_

 _Acp sir says "usse phone lagao"_

 _Daya dials his number.._

 _A sound comes from other side_

" _the number you have dialed it's not reachable please try again later" and gets disconnected.._

 _Daya looked at acp sir.._

" _sir not reachable aa raha hai" daya spoke tensely.._

 _Acp sir to freddy "freddy tum usse try karte raho.. kabi na kabi toh milega.."_

 _Daya says "sir mai ek baar ghar check karke aata hun kya pata wo wahi gaya ho"_

 _He leaves from there.. a case was reported so all got busy with the case.. daya comes back to bureau with disappointment.._

 _Freddy was still in bureau.. he asked "sir abhijeet sir ka phone nahi lagh raha hai aapkko ghar pe mile?"_

 _Daya replies "nahi freddy.. pata nahi kaha hai.. jaha ho sakta tha maine har jagah check kiya.."_

 _Daya thinks.._

" _kyu usse akela jaane diya maine kaha tha muje saath leke chalo par nahi…"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Later team comes back..**_

 _Rajat enquired about abhijeet from daya "sir abhijeet sir ghar par mile aapko?"_

 _Daya shakes his head in no. Here freddy was trying to trace abhijeet's phone._

" _sir unka phone yaha se jaane ke 10 minute baad hi switch off gaya tha" he informs daya_

 _Daya leaves the bureau, he sits inside the jeep and drove off.. "kaha gaya yeh.. samajh nahi aa raha"_

 _He went to meet his khabri and informed him to find out about abhijeet. The day passed but there was not any news of abhijeet. The next day everyone tries their best to find out about abhijeet but it was no use. Daya was in tension and worried for his brother "kaha ho tum abhi"_

 _Where as in the closed mill, a person was lying unconscious on the floor. He woke up and checked his phone. It was not with him "daya ko kaise call karu main ab"_

 _He heard few noises he quickly got up and hides behind the oil tanks._

" _boss, kaam ho gaya hai jald hi drugs har gali mei bhikenge"_

 _The mastermind smiled "bahut khoob"_

 _Abhijeet was in anger "yeh log jail se bahar aate hi phir shuru ho jaate hai aaj iska fool and final karke rahunga"_

" _kisiko shaq to nhi hua" mastermind asked his man_

 _He replies "nahi boss, ek aadmi tha par sab control mein hai apun ne usko behosh kar diya tha yaha se jaane ke baad usko bhi tapka dalenge"_

 _Mastermind slapped his man and with high pitch "paagal ho pehle usko tapkate kidher hai?"_

 _The man showed him but abhijeet was not there. "Are yahi to tha"_

 _Abhijeet comes in front of them "mujhe doond rahe ho? Yaha hun mai"_

 _The mastermind was shocked "CID inspector abhijeet" he uttered_

 _Abhijeet smirked "badi jaldi pehchan liya tujhe jail bejhne ki bajaye encounter kar dena chahiye tha tera 5 saal pehle"_

 _Mastermind smiles "acha hua tu aa gaya ab tujhe maarke hi jaunga"_

 _He calls his few goons and they get into the fight. A phone comes into abhijeet's hand. He hides it into his pocket. The mastermind fires and the bullet hit his arm "bahut hua le chalo ise"_

 _They bring him to the construction site and take him up through the temporarily lift. The mastermind "sunbe.. neeche jaa lift kharab karde samjha" the goon agrees and goes._

 _._

 _._

 _ **In the bureau**_

 _Acp sir asked daya "kuch pata chala abhijeet ka"_

 _Daya shakes his head in disappointment "nahi sir.. samajh nhi aa raha kya hua uske saath?" and walks away from there. He sits inside his jeep and starts moving in search of abhijeet._

 _Daya's phone rings, he picks up the call "hello.."_

" _daya.." a familiar voice was heard. Daya immediately pressed break to stop the jeep._

 _In concern he asked "boss.. kaha ho tum?"_

 _But in return he receives no reply only some noises at the back he could here. He disconnects the call to connect to another number "haan main inspector daya CID se, mujhe abhi abhi ek call aaya tha pata karke batayie abhi kaha se aaya hai"_

 _He receives the message and he drives to the place from where the call was._

 _It was a construction area. There were many incomplete buildings._

" _yaha kaha hoga abhi?" a question raised in his mind. He shouts "abhijeettttt" with a hope abhijeet will answer back._

 _He started running here and there. One of the construction buildings he sees a pillar falling down from the 16_ _th_ _floor. He senses someone is there, he moved closed and he could see a person fighting with few men._

" _abhi.." he could only utter. He quickly ran towards the building. The temporary lift which is used to climb up, he went in and tried to go up but the lift was not working, he had no choice except to take the steps. He came out and started climbing the stairs._

 _Here abhijeet was fighting with the goons. He seems to be fighting with them from much long time. There were so many of them and he is all alone. He was busy making them lie death on the floor. One of the goons hit at his back from behind. He felt pain and he freed the man whom he had caught and his hands automatically went behind his head. He jerked his hand a few times as the sight in front of him was blurring. The other goons got opportunity; they grabbed the hockey sticks and starts beating him._

" _bahut maar liya hum logo ko ab teri bari" the head spoke with much anger for him in his eyes._

 _Here Daya was climbing the steps as fast as he could. He did not care whether he was tired he just wanted to reach there as soon as possible to help his brother._

 _One of the goon punched hard on abhijeet's stomach. The blood oozed out from his mouth and he screamed "Daya..". the voice was so loud that Daya could hear him. Daya was getting restless, he climbed faster._

 _Two goons grabbed abhijeet to make him stand, the mastermind came in front of him and started to laugh.. "mujhe khatam karne aaya tha ab dekh tu marega aur tere peeche royegi CID samjha!"_

 _Abhijeet gave him a smile and replied "peeche var karte ho kaayar ho tum!"_

 _The mastermind was angry; he grabbed him and pierced the knife into his stomach. The goons leave abhijeet and mastermind pushes him behind himself moving forward. They were at the end of the floor area._

 _Daya had almost reached the 16_ _th_ _floor. He saw few goons coming towards him. He beat them up and knocked them down. He reached up and the scenario was shocked. The mastermind pushed abhijeet._

 _Daya screamed "Abhijeettttt" and ran to save him brother. Abhijeet saw daya and smiled at him, may be it is last time he is going to see him. Abhijeet had already fall from the building. Daya was left stunned at his place. He moved down from the stairs as quick as possible. After 5 minutes he reached down the area and saw abhijeet lying on the floor in pool of his own blood. He sat down and grabbed his head into his lap. "Abhi.. boss.. ankhein kholo" with tears in his eyes._

 _But it all went in vain. "abhi.." he shouts.. he slowly places his head back on the floor and runs to get his jeep. He returns back within few minutes and lays abhijeet inside it._

" _kuch nhi hone dunga tumhe boss main" he assured himself or Abhijeet? He was not sure._

 _He reached the hospital as soon as possible and called out for stretcher. Few compounders brought the stretcher and laid Abhijeet on it._

" _boss.. kuch nhi hoga tumhe.. hum aa gaye hospital" he tried speaking to Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet was taken into the hospital and outside the operation theatre the stretcher was stopped. The doctor was called and he saw the condition and he spoke "yeh to police case hai"_

 _Daya shouts "aap operate kijiye CID officer hai yeh samjhe"_

 _The doctor instructs "andar le chalo jaldi" and abhijeet was taken inside._

 _Daya was in tension and he prayed for safety of abhijeet. "main waha pachuchke bhi use nhi bacha paaya!" he punched his hand hard on the wall._

 _Three hours passed and the red light on the top of the operation theatre was still on. His wait finally comes to an end when the light gets off and OT door opens and doctor comes out. Daya grabs him and asked "doctor kaisa hai abhijeet"_

 _The doctor with serious "we have saved him but"_

 _Daya asked "but kya doctor?"_

Tears rolled down his eyes as he recalled all this.

The next day, at the court, Rajat came and said "sir, aaj judge sirf apna faisla sunayenge lekin sir aaj aapko sach batana hoga please sir"

Daya looks at him and moves into the courtroom.

Sanjay keeps his hand on daya's shoulder. Daya just moves and stands into the box.

The judge comes and sits and speaks "aaj yaha iss case ka faisla sunaya jayega.."

Sanjay interrupts "honor I would like to say something"

Judge "nahi aaj sirf faisla hoga"

Sanjay speaks "lekin mere pass saboot hai ki inspector daya begunah hai"

Judge gets silent for a while and speaks "thik hai kahiye"

Sanjay comes to daya and questions him "Inspector Daya, kya aap court ko batayenge kya hua tha uss din?"

Daya looks at everyone. "uss din.. hospital mein"

 _Doctor informs daya "dekhiye itni uchayi se girne ke baad kisika bhi bachna impossible hai, he is saved par unka brain bahut zyada damage ho chuka hai inface unke kafi bones damage ho chuke hai specially spines wale and he is having breathing difficulties.. he is still critical"_

 _Daya screams "to treat him doctor yaha khade hue kyun ho?"_

 _Doctor speaks "dekhiye aap sambalyie.. hum koshish kar sakte hai par kitna waqt lagh jaye kuch keh nhi sakte" and walks from there._

 _Daya sits back on the bench with a thud "nahi abhijeet tum aise jee nhi paoge"_

 _Abhijeet was shifted to ICU with oxygen and others life equipment attached to his body. Daya enters inside the room with turtle steps._

 _At the bureau_

 _Phone rings and freddy picks up the call "kya? hum aate hai" and disconnects immediately._

" _sir abhijeet sir city hospital mein hai" he informed the team._

 _Everyone rushed towards the hospital._

 **Daya recalled,**

 _ **during the mission he was injured and he had to be at home for a week.**_

" _ **daya please mujhe jaane de bureau" abhijeet requested him**_

 _ **Daya replied "boss, please na abhi atleast haath ko thik to hone do"**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked at him "daya tum ache se jante ho mujhe aise ghar mei rehna acha nhi lagta bureau jana kaam karna life hai meri please aur kabhi mujhe aisa ghar mei baithna pada na isse acha ki main ma.." before he could complete**_

 _ **Daya scolds him "boss.. kuch bhi aisa nhi hoga.. samjhe chalo tum jeete main haara waise bhi tum rukne wale to ho nahi" and they both leave for the bureau**_

 _Daya came and sit beside abhijeet's bed. he placed his hand on his head which was covered with white bandage. He had tears in his eyes. Slowly abhijeet opens his eyes, daya wipes away his tears and tried to be normal._

" _boss.." with a forced smile on his face_

 _Abhijeet tried to move his hand but daya stopped him with "nahi boss hilna nhi bilkul aaram karo"_

 _Abhijeet gave him a smile under the oxygen mask.. "darr ga..ye" he tried to speak._

 _Daya nodes no "nahi main kaha darta hun"_

" _to doc se discharge paper leke aa.." he said in low tone_

 _Daya turned his face to other side and looked at abhijeet.. "abhi aaye ganta nhi hua aur tumhe jana hai"_

 _Abhijeet "daya.. main janta hun meri haalat.. aisi nahi ki main yaha se hil bhi saku"_

 _Daya hide his face on the bed and cried.. "nahi boss.. tum thik ho jaoge…"_

 _Abhijeet replies "kh…ud se. saa..ns bhi na..hi le paa raha hun au..r tum"_

 _Daya looked up at him and shakes his head "nahi.."_

 _Abhijeet speaks with much difficulty "ek aakhri ehsan karega mujhpe"_

 _Daya "abhi.. tum.."_

 _Abhijeet "mujhe.. iss dard se mukt karde"_

 _Daya was extremely shocked with it.. "paagal ho tum.. nahi main aisa kuch nhi karne wala"_

 _Abhijeet pleads him "please.. daya meri aakhri.. ichcha"_

 _Daya made him silent "chup raho! Kuch nhi bologe tum! Doctor to kuch bhi kehta hai!"_

 _Abhijeet could feel pain. Daya looked into his eyes which were screaming and saying to free him from this pain._

 _Team reached hospital and enquired about abhijeet.._

 _The receptionist spoke "he is in ICCU 4_ _th_ _room"_

 _The team moved towards the room. Acp sir opened the door and they saw daya removing the oxygen mask from abhijeet's mouth. Abhijeet grabbed daya's hand hard and smiled. He took a long deep breath. Team went to him.._

 _Acp sir shouts "abhijeet" and looked at daya "daya yeh kya kiya tumne?"_

 _Rajat runs out to call the doctor. The grip of abhijeet's hand gets loosens and he closes his eyes. The doctor comes in along with Rajat. The doctor checks his pulse and told them "he is no more"_

 _Daya was still at his place._

 _Freddy speaks "kya bol rahe hai doctor aap please kuch kijiye na"_

 _Doctor tells them "sir I am sorry maine daya sir ko already bata diya tha inki saanse slow chal rahi hai oxygen ke bina yeh nahi reh payenge hum kuch nhi kar sakte ab"_

 _Everyone had tears in their eyes.._

 _Acp sir questioned daya "yeh kya kiya tumne?" but daya was silent._

 _Flashback over_

"mukt kiya maine use uss dard bari zindagi se, use bahut lagav tha apni naukri se, kaise rehta wo aap hi batayie zindagi bar ki takleef se mukt kar diya maine use, Acp sir to nhi lekin unke upar ke log use nikal dete CID jiske bina wo waise hi maar jata.. maine apne bhai ko mukt kar diya iss dard bhari zindagi se" he had tears in his eyes.

So does everyone..

Sanjay brings the report prepared by the doctor "yeh hai doctor ki report jisme saaf likha hai inspector abhijeet ki condition ke baare mein aur main unhi doctor ko yaha bulana chahunga"

Judge allows "izazat hai"

The doctor comes and stands in the box..

"jee haan inspector abhijeet ki condition aisi thi ki wo khud se uth bhi nahi pate kafi damage hua tha unhe aur unke brain ko bhi, recovery ke changes they lekin samay kitna lagh jaye kuch keh nahi sakte they"

Sanjay speaks "thank you doctor"

The judge gives the final judgment "doctor ki report aur bayan ke baad yeh sabut hota hai inspector daya ne jo kiya wo sirf unhe dard ke mukti dene ke liye isliye unhe begunah mante hai aur inspector abhijeet ke haalat ke zimedar aasli gunegar ko pakadne ka hukum deti hai the court is urgent" and hammers..

Daya closes his eyes and fresh tears rolls from his eyes.. he gets down. The team gathers around him.

"sir, aapne pehle kyun nahi kaha?"

Daya spoke "kyuki main khudko kahi na kahi zimedaar mangta tha.. main time pe use nahi bacha paya.."

He explains everything happened..

Acp sir "daya.. I am sorry"

Daya nodes "nahi sir sorry maat kahiye.. aap apni jagah sahi they.."

They all walk out of the court. Daya sees abhijeet in front of him who was smiling seeing him. A smile comes to his face and abhijeet disappears.

" _ **main gaya kaha hun tumhare pass hum tumhare dil mein humesha"**_

 **A/n: okay finally it ends here.. please ignore all the lope holes and medical terms as I am not aware of all this.. hope to get reviews and please do tell do you guys remember Uljhi Manzil? Yea I have update written do you want me to continue it please tell and please leave a review. Hope to see reviews! Thank you!**

 **Regards**

 **Palak96**


End file.
